onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 859
サンジのケーキ輸送大作戦 | Romaji = Hangyaku no Shifon - Sanji no Kēki Yusō Dai-Sakusen | Airdate = October 28, 2018 | funiTitle = The Rebellious Daughter, Chiffon! Sanji's Big Plan for Transporting the Cake! | funiAirdate = October 27, 2018 | crunchyTitle = The Rebellious Daughter, Chiffon! Sanji's Big Plan for Transporting the Cake! | crunchyAirdate = October 27, 2018 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Sanji - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "The Rebellious Daughter, Chiffon - Sanji's Big Plan for Transporting the Cake" is the 859th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The chefs at Cacao Island leave the Sweets Factory with the unfinished cake with plans to complete it while out at sea. However, they were approached by Oven, who intends to punish Chiffon. Meanwhile, the Fire Tank Pirates are on their way to the island. Back at Nuts Island, Luffy tries to find a mirror while fleeing from Big Mom. Long Summary On Nuts Island, Perospero and Amande try to stop the rampaging Big Mom from destroying the island when Perospero sees Luffy and Brûlée right below him and Big Mom. He points Big Mom to Luffy, and she throws a large section of the peanut tower at the Straw Hat, forcing him to run away with Brûlée in tow. Perospero creates a Candy Wall, and Luffy tries to break it, but his Gear Third punches are ineffective without Haki. Perospero surrounds Luffy with the Candy Wall as Amande appears behind him and attempts to cut him with Shirauo, but Luffy dodges the strike and pulls himself and Brûlée over the wall, leaving Amande trapped. Perospero then transforms the wall into a slug moving toward Luffy, and Big Mom jumps on it as she demands her wedding cake from Luffy. The Candy Slug ends up causing even more devastation to Nuts Island, and Perospero and Big Mom lose sight of Luffy. Luffy runs through the street, intending to find somewhere to rest until he regains his Haki and resumes his fight against Katakuri. However, he accidentally drops Brûlée, and she hides inside a chunk of a fallen building, gleeful that Luffy will not find her. However, when Luffy calls her "Branch", she inadverdently pops up to remind him of her name, causing him to recapture her and tie her up. With Brûlée on his back now, Luffy heads into a building and tries to jump through a mirror, but Charlotte Effilée shoots it before he can. Effilée shoots at Luffy, but his body bounces the bullets back at her, and he manages to lose her by pulling himself and Brûlée up to a roof. However, he is then confronted by Charlotte Mondée, who tries to attack him with her sword. Luffy responds by putting Brûlée in the path of her sword, preventing her from attacking him. Eventually, Mondée does unleash an attack, but Luffy dodges it and it causes the building below him to collapse. Luffy resumes running down the street with Brûlée in tow, but Big Mom sees him and unleashes a devastating attack with Napoleon. On Cacao Island, Sanji takes glasses from a chef as he disguises himself in order to head out of the Sweets Factory. The wedding cake is brought out, and the citizens marvel at it and cheer for Pudding and Chiffon. Meanwhile, Pound looks at the procession from behind some foliage, and is delighted when he sees his daughter Chiffon. Oven then arrives to stop the cake, wondering why Pudding is taking it out to sea when Big Mom is headed for Cacao Island. Pudding argues that she does not want to risk Big Mom damaging Cacao Island, and Oven agrees with this and allows her to proceed. However, he attacks Chiffon and throws her to the ground, intending to punish her for her role in Bege's treachery against Big Mom. Pudding wants to stop Oven, but Sanji says that she will make herself a traitor too if she does, although he is unsure how he can intervene either. Chiffon struggles to get up after her brother's attack, but she is intent on fulfilling her goal to let Nami and the Straw Hats escape safely, and she makes it clear to Oven that she will be going to finish the cake. In response, Oven grabs her by the neck and prepares to execute her, and Sanji realizes that he needs to do something. However, he then sees Pound charging toward Oven to free Chiffon, and Oven drops her to attack him. Sanji then seizes the opportunity to go and kick Oven in the face at high speed, right as he was about to clash with Pound. Oven is sent flying into a building, and Sanji brings Chiffon back to the cart. Pound wonders if he really sent Oven flying, but Oven knows he did not as he gets up and punches his former stepfather into a building. Pudding hides Chiffon under a blanket, but Oven then returns to the cart and quickly finds her. He prepares to burn Chiffon to death despite Pudding's pleas, when he receives a call. One of the Big Mom Pirates reports to him that they are chasing Bege and the Fire Tank Pirates towards Cacao Island, which delights Oven. The Nostra Castello draws closer and closer to Cacao Island, with Bege coming right for Chiffon. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Sanji putting on his disguise before leaving the factory is shown. **As the cake carriage is passing by Oven and Chiffon, Pudding was about to get off the carriage to stop Oven but Sanji stops her lest she would be seen as a traitor too. **After Big Mom loses sight of Luffy, he drops Brûlée but manages to find her later. **While trying to escape Nuts Island, Luffy encounters Charlotte Effilée and Charlotte Mondée. ***Unlike in the manga, they are each given a formal introduction in the anime. **After finding Luffy again, Big Mom launches a flying slash at him. **Before contacting Bege, Oven was going to burn Chiffon. *In the manga, Luffy only dodged one attack from Amande. In the anime, he dodges two. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 859